codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Art of War
Danger Close: Art of War is a game developed by Oxo and DITES, the game has no story campaign but has a good multiplayer and many game modes. The factions are: *USMC *SAS *Bundeswehr *PLA *KPA *OpFor Game Modes *Team Deathmatch: Straight-up Deathmatch, fight as a team, kill the most enemies and reach the score limit to win the fight. 4-30 players *Free-For-All: Every man for him/herself, reach the score limit to win the fight. 14-36 players (Volcano erupts) *Detonation: A neutral bomb is set in the map, either team has to take it and plant it on a neutral point. 10-30 players (Volcano erupts) *War: Fight for the control of territories on the map. 20-40 players (Volcano Erupts) *Domination: Fight for the control of 3 territories on the map, simultaneously. 8-12 players *Capture the Flag: Capture your enemy's flag and defend yours. 6-20 players *Brutal Team Deathmatch: Increased damage, more players per team, more explosive radius and volcano erupts. 20-60 players *Assault and Defend: A neutral spot is set in the middle of the map, teams are to get it, the first to get it must defend it until the time limit is reached or the enemies capture it. 3 turns. 8-20 players *Demolition: Teams take turns planting a bomb and defending it. 4 turns. 10-20 players Customization There are various gadgets to equip your soldier with, you can choose to be a male or female. Gear includes: *Head **Kevlar Helmet **Gas Mask (M50 for Western Forces, GP-5 for Eastern Forces) **Beret **Field Cap **Boonie Hat **Balaclava **Ushanka (Only for Caucasian Conflict DLC) *Torso **Flak Jacket **Radio **Back Pack **Flashlight **Bandolier **Spare Magazines *Legs **Groin Guard **Harness **Holster **Pouches **Dagger *Misc. **NBC Suit **Ghillie Suit For default, the gear will be like this Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle *Kevlar Helmet *Spare Magazines *Flak Jacket *Back Pack *Holster *Pouches SMG, Carbine *Beret *Balaclava *Flash Light *Dagger *Holster *Pouches Shotgun, LMG, Launchers *Field Cap *Radio *Groin Guard *Flak Jacket *Holster *Pouches Sniper Rifle *Gas Mask *Ghillie Suit *Harness *Radio *Holster *Pouches Weapons and Vehicles Vehicle types *4WD: 4WD's sit 5 people, a driver, 4 passengers and a gunner, they have light armor but are very maneuverable. They are armed with an HMG but can be armed with TOW's. They have a towing hitch to tow a howitzer. *Truck: Trucks are the enlarged version of the 4WD, being able to seat 8 persons, 3 in the cab and 5 in the back, they are more heavily armed but are slightly less maneuverable. Trucks have 2 HMG's. They have a towing hitch. *IFV/APC: The IFV is designed to carry 6 people, a driver, a gunner, another gunner and 3 passengers. Although more resistant to bullets and rockets, they are less maneuverable. Armed with an automatic cannon, and HMG. There is a tracked variant for each team. *Amphibious Transport: Like the IFVs, these are amphibious transports deployed from aircraft carriers and vary by team. *SPAAG: The SPAAG is a vehicle armed with an AA machine gun and a TOW. They can only seat 2 people, driver/gunner and TOW Gunner. Their armor is rugged enough to support gunfire. *MBT: These tanks are very resistant, but lack the maneuverability seen in 4WD's and Trucks, these ones are armed with a main gun and an HMG and MMG. Sit 3 people, driver, HMG gunner and MMG gunner. *Howitzer: Howitzers have to be towed, except for the Bundeswehr PzH 2000, which can move around freely. They have a crew of 3-4, a shooter, and 2 people covering it, plus the 4WD/Truck driver. *Attack heli: The Attack Helo sits 2 people, except for the Hind that has transport capabilities. The attack helos are armed with rockets and missiles and a chaingun. *Transport helo: They can sit 6 (pilot, gunners and passengers) people and can transport howitzers, they are a bit slower, but are definetly more resistant, they are armed with 2 HMG's and a rocket pod. *Fighter Jet: Fighter jets can only seat 1 person, and are very fast and maneuverable, they are armed with Air-to-air missiles and a machine gun. *Ground-attack jet: Slightly slower than the Fighter Jet, yet equally maneuvereable. Contrary to its fighting counterpart, it is more effective when attacking the ground. Armed with a chaingun, rockets and Air-to-ground missiles. Seat 2 people. *Stealth Jet: Can seat 2 people, they have limited weaponry, but are very useful when scouting areas or bombing enemy positions. They are undetectable to enemy radar, so one has to keep an eye on the sky. *UAV: UAVs are operated from a specialised truck. UAVs carry rockets only, but do not risk the life of the operator. Effective against ground targets. *Transport aircraft: These planes carry troops and vehicles from one point to another. They have no weapons at all, but can have a modification to be a gunship. (except for the Galaxy and Ruslan, which are more of a vehicle transport) *Supercar: This car is a very fast car, but has no armor or weaponry at all, one has to run over the enemies or shoot at them with small arms. *VDV Buggy: The VDV Buggy is able for all factions, this is a faster, yet lightly armoured version of the 4WD. Seats 3 people. *Ski-Doo XRS 800: This snowmobile is very light and fast, and you can perform great stunts, but one great disadvantage is that it has no weapons. This can only be used in snow maps. *Suzuki LT 230: Like the snowmobile, it is fast and light, but has no weaponry. This can be used in both snow and urban/jungle/desert maps. *USS Forrestal: Although not driveable, the USS Forrestal is an aircraft carrier in "Shore" and "Golden Gate". She is where the USMC spawns. Armed with a Phalanx CIWS, it can also deploy Amphibious vehicles. *''Varyag: ''The Eastern counterpart of the ''Forrestal. ''She appears in "Golden Gate" and "Shore", the KPA spawns here in "Shore". Armed with an AK-630. It can also deploy Amphibious vehicles. USMC *Beretta M9 (Handgun) *Ruger MP9 (Machine Pistol) *TDI Vector (SMG) *M4A1 Mk.18 CQBR (Carbine) *M16A4 (AR) *M-26 Taser (Special Weapon) *Mk.14 EBR (Battle Rifle) *M110 SASS (Sniper Rifle) *AA-12 (Shotgun) *M249 SAW (LMG) *XM25 (Grenade Launcher) *Mk.153 SMAW (Rocket Launcher) *Barrett M107 .50 cal (AT Sniper Rifle) *Mk.47 (Mounted GL) *XM806 (HMG) *FGM-172 SRAW (Guided Missile) *FIM-92 Stinger (MANPADS) *Mk.13 (Underbarrel GL) *M252 (Mortar) *Humvee (4WD) *M939 (Truck) *ICV Stryker (IFV) *M3A3 Bradley (Tracked IFV) *AAV-7A1 (Amphibious Transport) *M167 VADS (Towed SPAAG) *M1A1 Abrams (MBT) *M102 (Towed Howitzer) *MD500 (Light Helicopter) *AH-64D Longbow Apache (Attack Helicopter) *UH-60 Blackhawk (Transport Heli) *F-16 Fighting Falcon (Fighter Jet) *A-10 Thunderbolt (Ground-attack Jet) *F-22 Raptor (Stealth Jet) *MQ-9 Reaper (UAV) *C-130J Hercules (Transport plane) SAS *SIG P226 (Handgun) *P90 (Machine Pistol) *MP5K (SMG) *C8A1 (Carbine) *L85A2 (AR) *Carbon Xtra CLS (Special Weapon/Crossbow) *HK417 (Battle Rifle) *L115A3 (Sniper Rifle) *M1014 (Shotgun) *L86A2 LSW (LMG) *Standalone L17A1 (Grenade Launcher) *AT4 (Rocket Launcher) *AW-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *H&K GMG (Mounted GL) *Browning M2 (HMG) *FGM-148 Javelin (Guided Missile) *Starburst (MANPADS) *L17A1 (Underbarrel GL) *L16A2 (Mortar) *Land Rover Wolf (4WD) *Pinzgauer (Truck) *VBM Freccia (IFV) *FV107 Scimitar (Tracked IFV) *LAV-25 (Amphibious) *CV9040 AAV (SPAAG) *Challenger (MBT) *L118 (Towed Howitzer) *AS365 Dauphin (Light Helicopter) *Westland Lynx (Attack Helicopter) *HC3 Merlin (Transport Heli) *Panavia Tornado IDS (Fighter Jet) *Harrier GR7 (Ground-attack Jet) *F-35C (Stealth Jet) *RQ-4 Global Hawk (UAV) *A330 MRTT (Transport aircraft) Bundeswehr *H&K USP (Handgun) *MP7A1 (Machine Pistol) *MP5A4 (SMG) *G36C (Carbine) *G36 (AR) *Handflammpatronenwerfer 34 (Special Weapon/Flame Discharger) *G3KA4 (Battle Rifle) *MSG-90 (Sniper Rifle) *Remington 870 (Shotgun) *HK121 (LMG) *M320 (Grenade Launcher) *PzF-3 (Rocket Launcher) *Barrett G82 (AT Sniper Rifle) *H&K GMG (Mounted GL) *RMG.50 (HMG) *MILAN II (Guided Missile) *RBS 70NG (MANPADS) *AG36 (Underbarrel GL) *LLR 81mm (Mortar) *AGF (4WD) *Rheinmetall YAK (Truck) *TPz Fuchs (IFV) *SPz Puma (Tracked IFV) *SPz Luchs (Amphibious) *FlaK Gepard (SPAAG) *Leopard 2A6 (MBT) *PzH 2000 (Self-Propelled Howitzer) *Eurocopter EC 135 (Light Helicopter) *EC665 Tiger (Attack Heli) *NH90 (Transport Heli) *Eurofighter Typhoon (Fighter Jet) *Panavia Tornado ECR (Ground-attack Jet) *MBB Lampyridae (Stealth Jet) *Barracuda (UAV) *A400M Grizzly (Transport Aircraft) PLA *QSZ-92 (Handgun) *Type 79 (Machine Pistol) *QCW-05 (SMG) *QBZ-95 (Carbine) *QBZ-03 (AR) *FHJ-84 (Special Weapon/Thermobaric Launcher) *QBU-88 (Battle Rifle) *JS-7.62mm (Sniper Rifle) *Hawk Type 97-1 (Shotgun) *QJY88 (LMG) *QLB-06 (Grenade Launcher) *PF-89 (Rocket Launcher) *JS-05 (AT Sniper Rifle) *QLZ-87 (Mounted GL) *W85 (HMG) *HJ-8 (Guided Missile) *QW-2 Vanguard 2 (MANPADS) *Type 91 (Underbarrel GL) *Type 87 (Mortar) *ZFB-05 (4WD) *CA-30 (Truck) *WZ523 (IFV) *ZBD-97 (Tracked IFV) *WZ551 (Amphibious) *Type 95 (SPAAG) *Type 98G (MBT) *Type 66 (Copy of Soviet D-20) (Towed Howitzer) *Harbin Z-5 (Light Helicopter) *WZ-10 (Attack Helicopter) *Z-8 (Transport Heli) *Chengdu J-10 (Fighter Jet) *JF-17 Thunder (Ground-attack Jet) *J-20 (Stealth Jet) *ChangKong 1 (UAV) *Shaanxi Y-8 (Transport aircraft) KPA *Type 68 (Handgun) *AP Stechkin (Machine Pistol) *Type 49 (Copy of PPSh-41)(SMG) *AKS-74u (Carbine) *Type 58 (AR) *LPO-50 (Special Weapon/Flamethrower) *Type 63 SKS (Battle Rifle) *Chogyeok-Pochong (Sniper Rifle) *TOZ194 (Shotgun) *Type 73 (LMG) *Device DM (Grenade Launcher) *Type 69 (Rocket Launcher) *AMR-2 (AT Sniper Rifle) *W87 (Mounted GL) *Type 77 (HMG) *9M120 Ataka-M (Guided Missile) *Hwasung-Chong (MANPADS) *BG-15 Muha (Underbarrel GL) *PM-41 82mm (Mortar) *UAZ-469 (4WD) *Ural 375D (Truck) *BTR-70 (IFV) *VTT-323 (Tracked IFV) *BRDM-2 (Amphibious) *ZSU-57-2 Shilka (SPAAG) *P'okpung-ho (MBT) *M1937 (Towed Howitzer) *Mil Mi-4 (Light Helicopter) *Mi-24A Hind A (Attack/Transport Heli) *MiG-21 Fishbed (Fighter Jet) *MiG-23B Flogger (Ground-attack Jet) *MiG-29K (Stealth Jet) *Lavochkin La-17 (UAV) *Antonov An-12 (Transport Aircraft) OpFor *Tariq (Handgun) *Agram2000 (Machine Pistol) *Uzi (SMG) *Mini INSAS (Carbine) *AK-47 (AR) *Ballistic Knife (Special Weapon) *Zastava M77 (Battle Rifle) *Dragunov SVD (Sniper Rifle) *SPAS-12 (Shotgun) *RPK (LMG) *RG-6 (Grenade Launcher) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *KSVK 12.7mm (AT Sniper Rifle) *AT-7 Saxhorn (Guided Missile) *Strela-3 (MANPADS) *AGS-30 (Mounted GL) *DShK (HMG) *GP-30 Obuvka (Underbarrel GL) *Helwan M-69 (Mortar) *Otokar Cobra (4WD) *Fahd (Truck) *Al-Fahd (IFV) *BMP-2 (Tracked IFV) *M1 Tunguska (SPAAG) *Zulqafar (MBT) *BS-3 (Towed howitzer) *Mil Mi-1 (Light Helicopter) *Denel AH-2 Rooivalk (Attack Helicopter) *MI-17 Hip (Transport Heli) *MiG-25 (Fighter Jet) *Su-27 (Ground-attack Jet) *PAK DA (Stealth Jet) *Karrar (UAV) *Antonov An-72 (Transport Aircraft) Factionless Weapons and Vehicles *M1911 .45 (Handgun) *Ruger Super RedHawk .480 (Handgun) *G41 (AR) *Daewoo K2 (AR) *FAMAS (AR) *F2000 (AR) *XM29 OICW (AR/GL Hybrid) *FN FAL (Battle Rifle) *Mle F1 (Grenade Launcher) *DSR-1 (Sniper Rifle) *KS-23 (Shotgun) *Ultimax 100 (LMG) *Timberwolf C14 (Sniper Rifle) *McMillan TAC-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *MG3 (LMG) *MG4 (LMG) *Lamborghini Gallardo Spider (Supercar) *Chevrolet Suburban (4WD) *Toyota Hilux (4WD) *Mitsubishi Montero (4WD) *Antonov An-124 Ruslan (Transport Aircraft) *Lockheed C-5 Galaxy (Transport Aircraft) *Haubits FH-77 (Towed Howitzer) Perks Tier 1 *Bling: Carry 2 attachments in your primary. Bling Pro: Carry 2 attachments in your secondary. *Lightweight: Run faster. Lightweight Pro: Run for unlimited time. *Sleight of Hand: Reload faster. Sleight of Hand Pro: Change weapon faster *Scavenger: Resupply from dead people. Scavenger Pro: Extra ammo when spawned. *Flak Jacket: More protection against explosives. Flak Jacket Pro: More bullet resistance. Tier 2 *Overkill: Carry 2 primary or secondary weapons. Overkill Pro: Carry 3 weapons of your choice. *Stopping Power: More bullet damage. Stopping Power Pro: More explosive damage. *Scout: Hold breath longer when scoping. Scout Pro: Aim faster. *Steady Aim: More hipfire accuracy. Steady Aim Pro: Faster ADS when sprinting. *Double Tap: Increased fire rate. Double Tap Pro: Knife faster. Tier 3 *Hacker: Detect enemy equipment. Hacker Pro: Turn enemy equipment friendly. *Stealth: Undetectable to enemy equipment. Stealth Pro: No nametag above, deadly silent when walking, no announcing that you killed SB or are reloading. *Second Chance: Survive lethal damage and use a pistol, can be revived by anyone. Second Chance Pro: Can use equipment when downed. *Martyrdom: Drop a live flashbang when killed. Martyrdom Pro: Drop a live grenade when killed. *Possessed: Killstreaks take one kill less to get. Possessed Pro: Change content of a care package Tier 4 (Vehicle) *Water Cooler: Co-axial Machine gun has less time cooling down. (Land vehicles and aircraft) *Greased Bearings: The turret tilts faster. (Land vehicles) *Ordnance Training: Main gun reloads faster. (Land vehicles and aircraft) *Leadfoot: Increased speed. (Land vehicles and aircraft) Killstreaks Grenades Lethal *Frag *Sticky *Molotov *Tomahawk Special *Flashbang/Stun Grenade *Smoke *Sarin Gas *Stingball grenade Equipment *Motion Sensor *Jammer *C4 *AP Mine *AT Mine *Repair Tool Attachments Handguns *Suppressor *TacKnife *FMJ *Akimbo Machine Pistols *Suppressor *FMJ *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight SMGs *Suppressor *FMJ *Red Dot Sight *ACOG *Holographic Sight *Grip/Folding Stock Carbines *Suppressor *FMJ *Red Dot Sight *ACOG *Holographic Sight *Grip ARs *Suppressor *FMJ *Red Dot Sight *ACOG *Holographic sight *Thermal Sight *Grenade Launcher *Grip Battle Rifles *Suppressor *FMJ *Red Dot Sight *ACOG *Holographic sight *Thermal Sight *Bayonet *Grip Sniper Rifles *Suppressor *FMJ *Variable Zoom *ACOG *Bipod *Thermal Sight *Grip Shotguns *Ghost Ring sight *Holographic sight *00 Buckshot (Increases damage, reduces accuracy) *Flechette (Inflicts more damage across the enemy's body) LMGs *Suppressor *FMJ *Red Dot Sight *ACOG *Holographic sight *Thermal Sight *Bipod *Grip Grenade Launchers, Rocket Launchers, MANPADS, Guided Missiles *Red Dot Scope *HEAT ammo (more damage against vehicles) *Incendiary Ammo *Stun Ammo *Speed Upgrade (faster rocket) AT Sniper Rifles *Bipod (by default) *Explosive ammo *FMJ Russian Spetsnaz Expantion Pack The 1st DLC, taking the fight into the Caucasus Mountains, where Russian forces fight the Chechnyan separatists. Weapons Russian Ground Forces/Spetsnaz *MP443 Grach (Handgun) *PP-2000 (Machine Pistol) *PP-19/01 Vityaz (SMG) *AK-9 (Carbine) *AK-74M (AR) *Vintovka Saiga (Battle Rifle) *Dragunov SVDS (Sniper Rifle) *Saiga 12K (Shotgun) *PKP Pecheneg (LMG) *GM94 (Grenade Launcher) *RPG-29 (Rocket Launcher) *OSV-96 (AT Sniper Rifle) *Balkan (Mounted GL) *Kord (HMG) *9K338 Igla-S (MANPADS) *9M133 Kornet (Guided Missile) *RPO-M Shmel' (Special Weapon/Thermobaric weapon) *BS-1 Tishina (Underbarrel GL) *2B14 Podnos (Mortar) *GAZ-2975 Tigr (4x4) *Ural 4320 (Truck) *BTR-90 (IFV) *BMD-33 Baxcha (Tracked IFV) *T-90 (MBT) *BM-27 Uragan (Rocket Launcher) *2S19 Msta (Self-propelled Howitzer) *Mi-28 Havoc (Attack Helicopter) *Mi-8 Hip (Transport Heli) *Suxhoi Su-35 (Fighter Jet) *MiG-29 (Ground-attack Jet) *PAK FA (Stealth Jet) *Tu-141 Strizh (UAV) *Beriev Be-12 (Transport Aircraft) Chechnyan Mujahideen *Makarov PM (Handgun) *Skorpion Vz.61 (Machine Pistol) *Borz (SMG) *Grad (Carbine) *AK-47 (AR) *SKS (Battle Rifle) *OTs-48K (Sniper Rifle) *MTs-255 (Shotgun) *RPD-1944 (LMG) *Bows and Arrow *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *PTRS-41 (AT Sniper Rifle) *DShK (HMG) *Strela-2 (MANPADS) *AGS-17 Plamya (Mounted GL) *AT-4 Fagot (Guided Missile) *ROKs (Special Weapon/Flamethrower) *22mm (Rifle Grenade) *UAZ-452 (4x4) *GAZ-66 (Truck) *BTR-50 (IFV) *T-55 (MBT) *SP-122 (Self-propelled Howitzer) *MiG-15 (Fighter Jet) Factionless Weapons and Vehicles *MP412 REX *Ballistic Knife *RPKM *AEK-971 *AVB-7,62 *OTs-14 Groza *LuAZ-967 *GAZ-3937 Vodnik Category:None Spared